Illidan Stormrage
"You are not prepared!" Illidan Stormrage is a major antagonist in the Warcraft series and a wrestler in VGCW. He became part of the main roster by winning the inaugural Star Road tournament and aligning himself with Gary Oak, before turning his back on the GM and turning face in the middle of Season X. Because of this act of treachery against his former boss, he suffered heavily in terms of booking, and came up short against Gary's new lapdog, Senator Armstrong on two seperate occasions. As a result, he united with another of Gary's enemies, Red, to form the Tag Team Shadow Ball Valley, and the pair are the reigning Co-Op Champions. In the Warcraft series Illidan Stormrage was born a night elf with golden eyes, indicators that he had a great destiny. Unfortunately, his 'great destiny' tied into events that brought catastrophic destruction to his species and the world they lived in (albeit great devastation not caused by Illidan himself; he was more interested in attaining as much power as he could amongst said events then actually destroying the world). For the consequences of his choices, he was imprisoned for 10,000 years and came to be called "The Betrayer" for his actions. When another world-threatening war caused him to be released after said 10,000 years to serve as a weapon, Illidan quickly demonstrated he had not learned a thing and immediately went off on his own to begin seeking new and more power again, eventually becoming a hybrid of demon and elf in his pursuit of it. It was not enough to keep him from getting jobbed hard by the death knight Arthas Menithil on the glacier known as Icecrown, Illidan's schemes having led him there for a crack at ultimate power. Having failed, his mind broken and in the grips of a delusion that he, Illidan had won instead, he fled to Outland and seized the Black Temple, planning to raise an army to defend himself against the powerful forces who would attempt to kill him for his failures. In World of Warcraft, Illidan appears as the final boss of the Black Temple raid. As a major boss, Illidan has five phases and required a group of twenty-five people to take him down at the time he was 'current content'. He also possessed the legendary swords, the Warglaives of Azzinoth: once further expansions reduced his raid to 'farm content', this subjected him to being jobbed constantly by EVERYONE. This included legendary weapon hunters, max-level achievement hunters, transmogrification hunters looking for fine fashion... yeah, everyone. In VGCW 'Season 6: Salt Road' Illidan's debut in VGCW was the 2014 Star Road tournament where he faced off against Scrooge McDuck, Johnny Cage, Geese Howard, and finally Travis Touchdown in the finals: a relative unknown, Illidan's dark horse victory brought a gigantic eruption of fan rage that he had won over several other favorites. After winning the Star Road tournament, Illidan was congratulated by general manager Gabe Newell and was placed into a match against an unknown wrestler at End Game 6. That unknown opponent turned out to be Little Mac, a former VGCW champion and a man who had bested demonic forces before, Unfortunately for Mac, Illidan proved to be a wholly different caliber of foe than Dracula, and the boxer would find himself very unprepared as Illidan would crush him within five minutes, with a combination of a Ready Check followed by a Shadowmoon Valley Driver. 'Season 7: The Hatred Of Ten Thousand Twitch Viewers Years' With Illidan established on the main roster, it remained to be seen what he would do first. It turned out to be attacking VGCW Veteran Zangief backstage on the first Season 7 show. Zangief's head had previously granted him a swift win over Gary Oak on the same show; it did not save him as Illidan crushed Zangief's head into the concrete floor with a Shadowmoon Valley Driver, leaving the question of whether next person to cross Illidan's path would be prepared. The answer was no, for no sooner had fan favorite Chief Arino bested Gary on the second Season 7 show then he found Illidan waiting for him. The Chief did not prove much of a challenge, and Ilidan was left standing over the Chief's broken body after another Shadowmoon Valley Driver. Considering both of Illidan's victims were attacked after matches with Oak, more questions were raised. Had Oak somehow forged an alliance of some sort with the powerful newcomer? The answer, this time, was yes, as the next show would reveal that Illidan was a client of Gary's after Illidan attacked and defeated Scorpion, who had denied Gary a match, in a third backstage brawl. While Illidan's motivations for aligning himself with such a seemingly weak competitor were not, and have yet to be revealed, Gary's would be on the March 4th show, where he and Illidan would enter the ring at the show's conclusion. Gary would list Illidan's accomplishments in winning Star Road and beating Little Mac in his debut, and demand an immediate No. 1 contendership for the VGCW Title. Unfortunately for the duo, another part of Illidan's accomplishments would come back to haunt him, as Scorpion would enter the ring and lay out both with Hell Kicks, proving that, sometimes, even Illidan was not prepared. Scorpion was, however, clearly prepared to make a battle of Illidan's ambush, as he challenged Illidan to a match the next show. Though Illidan initially accepted, Gary instead insisted that the match be moved to March 18th during the Royal Rumble. After a week's delay, Illidan and Scorpion finally met to have their proper match, but in one of the biggest shockers in recent momory, Scorpion completely turned the tables on The Betrayer, annihilating him for the near entirely of the match. Although Gary Oak tried his best to stop The Kombatant, Scorpion continued the beatdown for several minutes. Despite Gary stopping the ref from making a 3 count several times, he was eventually ejected, which allowed Scorpion to capitalize and finish off his dominating performance, shades of Illidan vs Little Mac, with a head scissors takedown. Illidan's bad luck didn't end there however, as he had the misfortune of entering the Royal Rumble later that night at #2. While he did fairly well for himself, a dozen entrants later would see the night elf's long road of destruction came back to haunt him again, as Zangief would attack and eliminate him in an act of revenge. On the April 8th show, Illidan and his manager Gary Oak took the ring and claimed that the loss against Scorpion didn't matter and issued a challenge to the VGCW roster, expecting a brave wrestler to fight Illidan on the following show. The Betrayer kept his promise and showed up on the April 15th show, still waiting for someone to challenge him. For a few seconds it seemed like nobody dared to battle Illidan, but Captain Falcon's theme suddenly shook the arena and a heated battle began. The captain proved to be a tough test for Illidan, who received various Falcon attacks (at least one kick, punch and knee). However, his strength and Gary's "assistance" proved to be enough to beat his opponent, raising the salt levels to unimaginable levels. Two weeks later, Gary would re-appear with Illidan, rewriting history in his promo by claiming Illidan had won a resounding victory instead of a close-fought battle, and throwing out another open challenge for End Game 7. The challenge would ultimately be answered by Kefka, who would deride Gary's routine as boring and a waste of time, and vowed to rip Illidan's wings off, becoming the second man to beat Illidan. Perhaps Kefka should not have been so harsh about Gary, for when End Game 7 came around, Illidan promptly broke him harder than Kefka had broken the world with his godly powers. Kefka would make a game effort, but it proved to be nothing in the face of Illidan's wrath and Gary's cheating. Illidan would finish the match in decisive, brutal fashion, delivering a Shadowmoon Valley Driver through a table, and then a second inside the ring onto the chair, shutting Kefka up in succinct and devastating fashion, and closing Season 7 with a reminder that as hated as Illidan was, he was just as strong. 'Season 8: The Hand Of Fate Must Be OP Forced' Illidan would enter the first show of Season 8 seemingly with an easy target to continue his path of destruction: Barret Wallace, whose career could be called checkered at best. Barrett, however, was the first to be prepared in a way beyond just for a match: he would be accompanied to the ring by his friend and ally Flint, who would serve as a counter-force to Gary's ringside antics and give Illidan a taste of his own medicine, arguing with the ref whenever Illidan had a strong advantage. Illidan went about matters in his usual bone-crunching way regardless of this unexpected development, battering Barret so badly that Flint would end up ejected from ringside before Gary for all the times he debated the ref over Illidan's actions. Perhaps assuming matters were finished and all over but the shouting, Gary stopped paying attention, not realizing that Flint's actions had drawn out the match and let Barret inflict more punishment than Illidan usually endured. Hence, Gary was not on point when Barret slammed the Betrayer with a belly-to-belly suplex and went for a pin, and before the manager's shocked eyes, Barret scored the three count, hence proving once and for all that while Illidan was strong, he was far from unbeatable. With his invincible reputation in tatters, Illidan found himself in the position of having to be prepared. With this unexpected loss, where did he go from here? That question would be answered 3 weeks later, as Illidan would return to the ring to fight Wario, a wrestler who would also bring an ally to accompany him to the ring, Waluigi. The two squared off, both hitting each other hard, with repeated back and forth comebacks. Illidan, however, would only become enraged by this fight, and pull not one, but TWO Shadowmoon Valley Drivers on the moneyman, one of them busting Wario open. Despite this wound, Wario still managed to stand and got a couple more pins in, as well as a Wario Blast and a Money Shot. All this did was make the Betrayer even ANGRIER, and most know it's not a wise decision to make gigantic purple demons angry. With Waluigi ejected from his greater inteference, Illidan would explode with his old dominant self, and kick Wario's head in before smashing him into the ground with a Ready Check, scoring the pin and roaring back from his sudden defeat with a vengeance. With his incredible win record, it seemed that Ilidan had a strong claim to be the next to challenge for the VGCW Championship belt. The fans of VGCW would agree: while Illidan would not win his second Royal Rumble, he would be one of the seven wrestlers voted to enter in a No 1 Contender match in a Chamber of Elimination. With the chamber still as broken as Warlocks in Burning Crusade, Illidan would be placed in a Beat The Clock challenge for a Chamber spot, facing off against his old tormentor Kekfa (and this time, without Gary). His lack of a manager would not hurt him, as Illidan would promptly do his best to crush Kefka again in even worse fashion than before. To his surprise, instead of crumpling, Kefka would fight back even harder, making the destruction two-sided, unlike last time. For a few moments, Illidan seemed to be on the ropes, but Kefka would make a critical error in using his Kef-5 outside the ring instead of inside. Severely battered, Illidan would use one last burst of strength, and again defeat Kefka with a Shadowmoon Valley Driver. Despite a game effort, though, Illidan would not walk out of the Chamber the victor, as he would ultimately fall to Dracula's dreaded Burial pedigree (and his enemy Kefka would be the one to win to rub salt in the wound, though Kefka would lose the actual championship match). Illidan took it in stride, and would emerge several weeks later to face Segata Sanshiro in an opening match. With Gary again by his side, Illidan would promptly break more than Segata's fingers, as attempting to break his neck caused the platform-supporting martial artist to tap out. Despite this, Illidan had no opponent for End Game 8, so Gary would once again throw out an open challenge... And to the crowd's surprise, would find it answered by another character from Final Fantasy VI, the returning Sabin. Gary was unimpressed by the returning...Returner, likely plotting to get up to his usual machinations. Unfortunately for Gary, Gaben would actually do his job and ban Gary from ringside, leaving Iillidan to face Sabin alone at End Game 8. The demon-elf didn't look like he needed any help, though, as he would actually out-suplex Sabin for most of the match, survive a Pummel/Train Suplex combo, and smash Sabin with a Ready Check. But as Illidan went to finish it with a Shadowmoon Valley Driver, Sabin's training paid off as he reversed it. A 2nd Train Suplex, and Illidan found himself counting lights as the ref counted to 3. It was an oddly fitting bookend, as Illidan would start and end the season losing to unexpected Final Fantasy characters due to suplexes. Somewhere, Kefka was likely laughing. 'Season 9: Warlord of Salt VGCW' The several week-long break between Seasons 8 and 9 was plenty of time for Illidan to respawn, and he would enter his next match against Solid Snake. At first, the master of CQC would seem to have Illidan completely on the run, but the master infiltator would take too long in attempting to secure victory, and Illidan would reach the end of his timer and enrage, mounting a comeback that ended in a Ready Check and another victory for the powerful warrior, ensuring a majority of the crowd continued to loathe him. Next, Illidan would attempt to fight his manager's battles for him in the second Great Tournament, but his chance to smash Waluigi would be thwarted by Baz McMahon, who demanded Gary fight the battles he had been voted in to fight. Perhaps some of Illidan's winning ways had rubbed off on his manager though, as Gary would manage to win the match anyway. Regardless of his manager's success(es?), Illidan was now encumbered with a new rivalry with Solid Snake. The first match between the two wrestlers went to Illidan, who obliterated Snake and added him as another notch on his victory tally. The second match between them was an intense 30-minute Iron Man match, and it was an unbelievable battle. Perhaps he saw in Snake something that reminded him of Arthas, which had caused the Betrayer to fight more viciously than ever. But he had underestimated the soldier's determination and skills, exchanging blows and falling behind in points. And like what happened at the Frozen Throne, once again, Illidan had his hard-earned victory taken from him by a single point at 9-8. His manager on the other hand wouldn't let this go, and declared that the both of them each won a match between each other. Refusing to let it go at 1-1, Gary announced that Illidan would fight Snake at the mid-season PPV event to settle the score. Illidan would arrive without Gary, planning to win or lose on his own merits. The match that followed would suggest that perhaps, in some way, Gary's recent upset victories came at the cost of Illidan's own strength, as Snake would shut down his offense, prevent him from getting off a Comeback, Signature, or Finisher, and after a second CodecBreaker, pin him to win the rubber match. With Illidan now being 'soloed' where once he was considered an unstoppable beast, once again the Star Road's first son faces an uncertain future. And while thrashing another pitiful human to widen the lead between VGCW and WWE made him feel a little better, and proved that Gary didn't steal ALL of Illidan's strength, he would perhaps call it a night for this season-- Or rather, he decided to alleviate his boredom by assaulting the big man, Baz McMahon, himself. A little bit ticked ABSOLUTELY LIVID, Baz confronted the Betrayer in the garage, calling him out on assaulting him AND reminding him that his contract from Star Road 1 was now expired, meaning that he was on his way to being fired if he so chose. Tired of McMahon thinking that he needed Gary to speak for him, Illidan finally let him know that Baz knew nothing of power, and at the moment of being challenged by McMahon himself at End Game 9, he would be determined, not just to maintain his position in the roster... But to show that Baz McMahon was not prepared... Many felt confident that Baz had bitten off more than he could chew when it came to fight Illidan, and after an argument with his manager, Gary Oak, in regards of throwing his match to keep up his strength in case Nightmare Gabe attacked, Illidan was in a foul mood when he came out to fight. The fight went fairly evenly, but it was clear that Illidan had the upper hand. Baz couldn't let that happen, and used his comeback to grant him a finisher and a signature, slamming Illidan with the Troutsman Suplex followed by the Bazza Curse. However, Baz hadn't done enough damage to the raid boss for this to put him down for the three count. Illidan instantly followed with the Ready Check, leaving Bazza woozy, but still moving. Illidan spent another minute softening him up before losing his temper, hitting his hard enrage timer, and finishing the match with the Shadowmoon Valley Driver. With yet another win to his name, McMahon leaving VGCW in shame, and his manager now in control of the company, VGCW was not prepared for what Illidan plans to do next. Season 10: ''' With the arrival of Senator Armstrong and Miles Edgeworth as freshly crowned GM Gary Oak's new cronies, the Lord of Outland didn't pay it too much mind, presuming that Gary was merely flaunting his position harmlessly. Illidan found himself enraged at his employer though, from being casually belittled compared to Armstrong and Edgeworth, to being chided for not wearing a suit. An angry demon threatened to attack Gary, but Gary, foolishly believing Illidan's loyalty, had Armstrong escort him out. With Gary's constant berating, it was only a matter of time until Illidan lived up to his namesake; on April 21st, Gary verbally berated Scorpion in the ring about how he will win the belt, and called out Illidan after Scorpion made a violent threat. However, instead of attacking Scorpion, Illidan finally had enough of Gary and delivered a vicious Ready Check to his now former boss. Senator Armstrong, enraged at the treacherous Illidan, confronted the betrayer in the ring following the attack on the GM. Will these two behemoths clash at the Challenge Tower, and will Gary have repercussions for Illidan's actions? At the Challenge Tower, Illidan had severely underestimated Armstrong. Illidan had expected an easy fight with who he thought was a simple pencil pusher. However, Illidan did not know about Armstrong's secret weapon: Nanomachines, son! Illidan would not just lose, but be SQUASHED by Armstrong in a single Penalty Kick. Illidan learned a valuable lesson on that day: Don't fuck with this senator. Or so we thought, anyhow. On May 5th, Illidan would viciously attack Armstrong at the end of the show, claiming that he will not underestimate the senator on their next encounter. The following week, Illidan would personally threaten his former manager, Gary, into giving him a rematch against Armstrong at End Game 10. The week before the match, Armstrong would personally bait Illidan into the ring, and attempt to force the demon to take a shot at him. Foolishly dismissing Armstrong's invitation, Illidan would turn his back on the senator, leading to a beatdown by Armstrong. Illidan must take his foe seriously if he wished to emerge victorious at End Game X in an Iron Man. At End Game X, Illidan would certainly be prepared for Armstrong. Illidan would take an early lead with a Shadowmoon Valley Driver, but all this did was enrage Armstrong. The senator would proceed to blast Illidan with every weapon in his vicinity, including a dozen chairshots directly to the head. The two titans would trade leads, and in the final minute, Illidan was leading by one point, 8-7. At this point, Illidan had thought the match was won. Unfortunately, he was not prepared. In the final seconds, Armstrong would nail Illidan with a brutal uppercut to tie the score, and then slam Illidan with a penalty kick to take the lead with just seconds remaining on the clock. With victory having slipped just barely out of Illidan's grasp, he now knows one thing, and one thing only: Don't fuck with this senator. '''Season 11: Revengeance Having suffered two losses to his rival, Illidan was in a bad way starting Season 11. To make matters worse, his former manager, Gary Oak, was a vindictive General Manager and looked to punish Illidan with poor booking, only booking Illidan in two matches all season, both multi-man matches that Illidan was in a big disadvantage in. However, Illidan had no interest in putting up with this treatment, and having seen that facing Armstrong and his rat of a boss alone was not an option, he sought aid. Red, an old rival of Gary Oak's, was also suffering under Gary's leadership. He was booked against powerful wrestlers, and when that backfired and he won, he was booked into a triple threat with two of the most powerful wrestler in VGCW, Phoenix Wright and Ganondorf. Illidan saw Red suffering the same treatment as he was, and sought Red out as a potential ally. Near the end of the season, as Gary Oak was listing the matches at Endgame X1, Illidan and Red emerged from the top of the ramp. Illidan told Oak that they cannot be kept at bay forever, and demanded a match at Endgame X1 against Gary. Rattled, Oak accepted the battle, and agreed to face Illidan and Red alongside Armstrong. At Endgame X1, Armstrong and Gary entered separately to face their rivals. Illidan and Red, however, entered together under a team name: Shadow Ball Valley. Angry at their treatment and yearning for revenge, Illidan and Red faced their rivals ferociously, using smart tactics and devastating comebacks to lay waste to the GM and his muscled thug. In the end, Illidan snapped, hitting Armstrong with his comeback and putting him down with the Shadowmoon Valley Driver without Gary trying to interfere. After all this time, Illidan finally stood tall over Armstrong, making the score 2-1. 'Season 12: The Raid on Dragon Soul' No longer, for the most part, under the oppressive thumb of his former advocate, was now free to take back his place in the VGCW, which began on Feburary 9th when he faced Guile in a First Blood Match in Mute City, a brutal encounter which saw Illidan barely defeat the Traitor. With his and Red's recent success, along with their performance at End Game X1 against Gary & Armstrong, they were rewarded by King Vegeta with the offer of loot far beyond any dropped from a standard Raid; a shot at the Co-Op Championship, Illidan's first Title shot since he arrived in the company, but in order to achieve it, they would have to slay The Dragons to get to it. In a back-and-forth contest, Shadow Ball Valley took the fight to The Dragons harder than anyone had before in their reign, and just when it seemed victory would be snatched away from them, Illidan was knocked down to the canvas Billy Lee, only for him to turn around into a comeback sequence from Red, followed by a Mew2 & Thundershock, to finally dethrone The Dragons and claim his first Championship in VGCW. However, they were unable to celebrate their victory for long however, as both he and Red were assaulted from behind by Asura & Blood Falcon, both puppets of the evil M. Bison, as The Destructor knocked out with his new belt, Blood Falcon delivered a brutal Falcon Kick to the ring post to his partner. Shadow Ball Valley, the new Co-Op Champions, had been wiped. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery Paul.PNG|NO ONE WAS PREPARED FUCK YOU ILLIDAN.png|Chat reacts to Illidan winning Star Road Illidan real.jpg